Just The Way You Are
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: I know things are different here. You've changed. We all have. But you're still so beautiful. Just the way you are. Based on the song by Bruno Mars. Miguel's POV. A Miguel and Esperanza Fic.


**Just The Way You Are**

_Random, but whatever. I love it. I hope you do._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

I know what you're thinking.

I see it in your eyes.

I know that look.

I know you too well.

You can't hide that from me.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining._

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

I know, this is different for you. It is for all of us. It's hard. But we have to make do.

I know, you aren't used to living like this. You used to live in a big house. Now you're here.

I understand. I know what it's like, to be shunned. I know what it's like to be thought of as dirty and nothing.

Remember that river? I was on one side, you were on the other. Somehow, you got here, to my side- the side nobody wants to be on. But we can cross together, back to where you were.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me "Do I look OK?", I say . . ._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

I know things have changed. I really do. I cannot express that enough. But look! Things _are _getting better! Better conditions, better wages, better jobs! We're a family again! I know, he's not here. I miss him too, just as much as you do. He was like a father to me too. He was there for me- He treated me like his own son. He gave me things- priviliges- that no one else would give me. He never broke a promise to me. I miss him. We all do.

I know, that boost of self-confidence has vanished in you. You feel that, without any money and without fancy clothes, you're worthless. But you're not! You're the most precious thing ever!

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause girl_

_You're amazing_

_Just the way your are._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl_

_You're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

I never cared about how shiny your hair was. I never felt how soft your hands were. I only saw you. When you would show me a new dress or a new pair of shoes, when you would tell me about how _beautiful _you looked now that you had them, I wouldn't care. I thought you were beautiful anyway.

Now, your hair is in a braid, straight down your back. Your hands are rough. Your shoes are worn, your clothes are dirty. Do I care? No. You're still you. You're still so beautiful to me.

You look at yourself in the mirror. You cringe. I watch you. I see you.

But you're beautiful!

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're looking for_

_Then just stay the same._

_So don't even bother asking if you look OK._

_You know I'll say . . ._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

One day, I really hope, with all of my heart, that you will realize how wonderful you are.

How beautiful you are.

I hope that I can convince you, that you have worth.

I hope I can.

And I will.

I know I will.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause girl_

_You're amazing_

_Just the way your are._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl_

_You're amazing_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

And remember-

No matter what you look like or what you think you look like, you're always going to be beautiful.

And I'm always going to love you.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Just the way you are . . . ._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_There will be another fic up, sort of a sequel to that. I love reviews!_


End file.
